TEPPEN Wiki:Layout guide/Hero Art
The following Layout guide will explain how a hero art page should look on the . 'Infobox' *The infobox Template:Infobox HeroArt should be used at the beginning of the article, before anything else. It should be used in the following way: Notes: image from the site.]] *The file used at the infobox will always be taken from the official site. You can find and save this image by right-clicking at a hero's page on the site and then selecting "Inspect" or by using CTRL + SHIFT + I then selecting "Sources" and selecting the following folders in this order: _materials → img → world/heroes then select the folder of the hero you are currently viewing on the site. At this point you can easily find the image and save it. **Alternatively, you may use the link https://teppenthegame.com/_materials/img/world/heroes/hero001/movie01.jpg then replace the "hero001" with "hero002", hero003", etc. to change heroes and replace the "movie01" with either "movie02" or "movie03" to change the hero art. *The Japanese name can easily be taken from the official Japanese site. *All heroes have 3 hero arts and all 3 of them are always unlocked on the same level, these are Level 1, Level 3 and Level 10. Examples Quicksilver Darkness Illusion 'Quote & Intro' After the infobox, the voice line spoken by the character during the hero art should be listed by using . The template works this way: For example, typing: Will show the following: Notes: *Some hero arts and/or heroes do not have a voice line or do not speak anything during their arts, in these cases, do not add the template. *When typing the hero's name on the template, you can just use their first name rather than their "full" official name. (i.e type "Jill" instead of "Jill Valentine") After the template, the following should be typed: is a Hero Art of hero name. 'About Template:Nihongo' The Template:Nihongo is used to list the name of a subject in a different language, as mentioned in the Manual of Style, the may add the Japanese name of something in a page due to the game being developed by a Japanese team. The official Japanese site contains all hero art names in Japanese. In order to find out the Rōmaji version, simply paste the Japanese text at Google Translate and then the Rōmaji will appear below the text. After this, simply copy and paste the text onto the template: Turns into... As you can see, the Japanese name of Nero's Hey, Nico! hero art is "Come on! Nico!", while the English localization changed it to "Hey, Nico!". 'Sections' Past the above, the page should have the following sections: 'Effect' The effect section mirrors the hero art's effect list from either in-game or at the official site. When listing abilities, you must use Template:Ability so that the categories will automatically be added to the page, and it will be listed at the Abilities page. Please see Template:Ability to learn how to use the template. 'Patch History' The patch history section shall either have "N/A" for when the hero art in question has had no changes, or Template:Patched when a change has been made. Please see Template:Patched to learn how to use it. 'Background' The background section is used as an explanation of the background of the hero art, such as what exact game the subject within the animation is referencing to, what the name of the hero art means, etc. This section does not need to be used in every single page, but if you find a page without this and would like to add it in, feel free to do so. You may also add an image or video that shows the exact moment in a game that the art is referencing to. 'See also' The see also section is made with mobile users in mind, this section shall list to the other two hero arts of a hero, in order of the level unlocked. For example, if you are editing the Charge Shot page, the see also section should list Heart Tank then Gaea Armor. The list should be created by using a *. Example: * Heart Tank * Gaea Armor Turns into this: * Heart Tank * Gaea Armor 'Gallery' The gallery section shall have two videos of the hero art's animation, these videos must be taken from the official site and the official Japanese site for the Japanese version. The reason for this is because the site contains videos of all hero arts, however these videos are set to "Unlisted" on YouTube, this means that one can only find them by having a link to it. You must head to to upload a video to the wiki, only a link to the video is required in order to upload a video. The link can be found by watching the hero art video at the site and then selecting to copy it. Once uploaded, the file will automatically have the video's title as the file name, and only can rename the file. Afterwards, simply type the following: file name of the English video|English file name of the Japanese video|Japanese Example: Ebony & Ivory|English エボニー&アイボリー|Japanese Turns into this: Ebony & Ivory|English エボニー&アイボリー|Japanese Note: * Some hero arts only have one video at the official site (being the English one), this is due to how the creature/monster in question does not speak during the animation and also has the same voice between the two versions. For these cases, you will have to only add the English version, at this point, the "|English" text is not needed. Please see Spike Divebomb for an example. * Some heroes do not speak at all during their hero arts but instead just grunt, whisper, or Yawn. In these cases the official site will still have a Japanese version of the hero art due to how the character has two different voice actors/actresses for the two versions. You must include both videos if this is the case. As aforementioned, see Yawn for an example. 'Sources' The Sources section should only be used if a statement within the article is using a reference template. The only thing written at this section should be , this will automatically write down all the references to the page. Unlike the Patch History section, the Sources section should only exist if a reference is used within the page. You may also choose to write down the link on this section rather than use , but this is generally only used on pages where most or all content written comes from the same source. Please see Version 1.5 Update for an example of this. Please see TEPPEN Wiki:Referencing to learn how to add references to pages. 'The Bottom' The bottom of the page must always have the template, this template lists all hero arts on the wiki and acts as a quick link for the reader. Please note that this template may appear awkwardly for mobile users, which is why the "See also" section exists. ---- Typing: Will show this: Example pages *Ultimate Weapon *Dark Destruction *Denjin Renki *Hyakuretsukyaku Category:Policies